Separation Anxiety
by scoob2222
Summary: Danny and Lindsay are apart, and Danny isn't happy about it not nearly as ominous as it sounds


Danny sighed, tossing and turning on his suddenly uncomfortable bed. And big…..the bed was way too big, or maybe it just felt that way because it was empty.

And Lindsay-less.

He had no idea why she thought it was a smart idea for them to spend Sunday night apart. For two weeks straight she's spent nearly every non-working hour at his apartment, nursing him back to health, and just generally enjoying their impromptu vacation while the lab was fixed. Although the large portion of it still remained a mess they'd been able to re-do the major areas so that the team didn't have to run all over the city trying to use borrowed equipment.

He'd passed his psych evaluation, wasn't sure why it was such a big damn deal, couple of bruised ribs, some broken fingers, they were already much better, but the NYPD liked to cover their asses so he'd gone through it, and tomorrow would be the first day he could actually work a case without being stuck in the lab.

This had led to Lindsay's crazy idea that she should leave his apartment and return home. At first he thought she just missed the place, made sense, she'd shuttled over clothes, grabbed mail from there but hadn't really been there for two weeks, probably wanted to spend some time there, settle in. He'd been more than okay with going over there for the night.

But, much to his utter unhappiness, Lindsay had revealed that they should both sleep alone tonight, in their own apartments, to get a good night's rest for the coming week. Apparently no sex on Sunday night was a new rule.

And he was not fond of it.

Hell, he could even do without the sex, he wouldn't like it, but he'd accept it, if she was just here, in his bed, wrapped around him instead of across town.

Or he'd go to her bed, or his pool table, or a bunch of blankets on the floor if it meant Montana was with him.

He forced himself up out of bed. He obviously wasn't going to sleep, it was nearly two in the morning and he hadn't even begun drifting yet, so he might as well settle down in front of the TV and hope the infomercials knocked him out.

Just as he reached the door of his bedroom his phone rang. He smiled as he heard the familiar strains of Montana's favorite song by Ray LaMontagne, but then frowned, it was 2 in the morning, and if Montana was calling something must be wrong.

"Linds," he said, as he snapped the phone open, "What's wrong?"

"Danny….did I wake you up?"

"No," he said, sighing in irritation, "You okay?"

"Oh yeah, I'm fine, didn't mean to scare you just….thought I'd see if you were…awake."

He couldn't stop the smirk from forming on his face, "You can't sleep without me can you Monroe."

"NO!" she said far too quickly, then, "You can't sleep without me either."

"Damn right I can't. I've been tossing and turning for hours."

"It was a good idea Danny, a full night's sleep, rest; you know we can't ever just sleep."

He leered at her through the phone, pointless, but appropriate, "I more than know that Linds, but….this isn't working either. Let me come over, we'll just sleep."

"Danny…."

"We can't possibly get less sleep together than we are apart."

"Danny—you can't come over."

"Montana—"

"Cause I'm outside your door."

It took him a moment, then he slammed the phone shut, running to his front door and pulling it open, "Its two in the morning, what the hell are you thinking?"

She glared, "I'm thinking I can take care of myself, nice to see you too Messer."

He growled under his breath and reached out to grab her, he pulled her into his chest, kissing her deeply as he pressed her up against the now closed door. He pulled away, locking the door firmly, before meeting her eyes, "So, ya missed me?"

"If you keep being so cocky, cowboy, there's no way you're getting any tonight."

"You like me cocky," he argued, pressing his hips against hers.

She groaned, in pleasure and pain, "Bad, bad pun, Messer."

He pulled her away from the door, lifted her so she fit perfectly against him, "You like my bad puns too," he said just before he captured her mouth again. His hand slid down cupping her ass and squeezing before letting out a grunt of pain.

"Careful," she whispered against his lips, "I like your fingers too."

He laughed, buried his face in her neck and took a deep breath, "I missed ya."

He heard her smile even though he couldn't see it, "Take me to bed already Messer, I'm tired."

He set her down on her feet, frowning a little, "Did you really come all the way over here to sleep?"

"Yes," she said, firmly, "We need rest for tomorrow." He was sure his face was priceless because soon she was laughing, "Of course I'm going to need something to tire me out enough to sleep."

"Well, you're in luck," he said, pulling her slowly behind him and leading her to the bed, "Tiring women out if my number one talent."

Her fingers tightened in his hair and yanked, "Women?"

"From Montana," he corrected, "who work in crime labs, are extremely short and go by the name of Lindsay Monroe."

"Better," she said, kissing the sting away, "But I'm not short."

He laughed, pushing her back on the bed, following her and pulling her against him, "Sure you're not."

Her argument was stopped by his lips on hers, as her arms and legs wound around him. He relished the feeling, the emptiness of a few minutes ago replaced by a feeling of utter perfection.

"Move in with me," he said, before he could even think about it twice.

"Danny," she took a deep breath, "Isn't that a little fast?"

His eyes widened, "Two years is fast for you. I thought I guys were afraid of commitments."

She glared at him for a moment, "Danny…"

"Just…just think about it….or….keep your apartment if you want," he finally argued, "Just stay here or I'll stay there. As long as we're together."

She smiled widely, "You sure you aren't going to get sick of me cowboy?"

"Not in a million years. What do ya say Monroe, wanna be roomies?"

She paused, biting her lip as she thought, "Yes."

"Really?"

"Really," she promised, "Now are you done stalling, I'm kind of trying to get laid here."

"Montana, you have no idea what you're in for," he promised as he pulled her against him.


End file.
